


Demon Guardian

by earl_jasmine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earl_jasmine/pseuds/earl_jasmine
Summary: Princess Earl, known as Jasmine as the human, has taken over another human’s body to experience human life. She worries for love and wonders if she may become human. The Demon Guardian of Happiness and Destruction, her title and her curse scares her. A new love interest and a sudden barge in of crazed Demons and Angels, she fights while hiding her identity of being a demon. Will this life become tragic like her previous life? She ponders as she continues her life of a teenage girl who goes to school.





	Demon Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Just the introduction of what this world is and who Earl is.

Every stitch, every tread, sewn into the fabric and made into a lovely dress for Halloween celebrations. I crept my hand under the table to reach down to a box to put back my collection of needles. I looked into my dirtied mirror and smirked at myself as I lifted up the dress, dancing with it around my bedroom. 

It was the short period of twilight when unimaginable things appear and tears appear when I remembered a particular moment that signified a love in twilight. 

My messy bedroom that was being drowned with books and an extra bed I offered to an assistant demon that acts as my guardian. A small table on my bed filled with stationery that I glanced a few times with a bit of guilt. 

“Ikara, how long have you watched me over to see the mess of a princess’s life?” I asked as I hopped over on my bed.

“Lady Earl, it has been a few years that I have seen you cry which always have been very unappealing,” Ikara joked. 

“Shut it before I incinerate your soul,” I threatened.

“S-Sorry, but I do wonder how you’re one of the best seducers.”

I gave her a death stare, too many times this scenario has happened. Even though she is like this, I cannot but thank her for keeping me stable for this many years. 

Demon Guardian of Happiness and Destruction, an unnecessary long title they have given me but there is a reason to why I have been called this. A warning to say. A reason to why I cannot be so overjoyed. A little scary story that children will shiver to at night. A temper I must control that people blow the fuse out of or else-

I lie on my bed, scrolling through social media and patiently waiting for people to enter Discord. I do have a slight social life. 

The walls filled up old preloved posters of a phase, but they were all drawn beautifully. The room is always kept dark, not too dark since I fear for others to storm inside and annoy me. Two bright night lights, always on. I chat with Ikara, the closest ‘friend’ I have with me and the best protector. 

“You have friends that you’re waiting for. An interest too,” Ikara said.

“Never really waiting for me and a love between a demon and a human is forbidden or just looked down on. Those fiction stories are just stories to give us hope- which I find sad,” I replied as I stared into an empty voice channel in Discord.

“You’re pessimistic yet you’re so optimistic.”

“I see that,” I looked up to Ikara and nodded.

I was just like any teenage girl that I had to portray. In reality, I am a demon who took over this poor girl’s body and yes the parents did question before whether I was really the girl. Holy water does not work on me, it’s just water? 

I chatted with Ikara for a few hours as I wait for someone to hop into the voice channel. We talked about the past. It has been a while since I have talked to her. I was being too human for a long period. Many lives and memories that have been erased. I remember little moments that are painful, happy and just little insignificant things. The little things that made me curious of how I have lived back then. 

It is a rule for demons who take over a human’s life and experience humanity. The soul gets sent to hell to just see over how their demon is doing and fucking up their life. Until the body ages and or just dies- the human soul will be decided to live in heaven or hell. God’s damn choice. Like a job interview if you ask me, but one that is completely honest and there is nothing, I repeat- nothing to hide. It will be okay if you’re a good person. No matter what you did, even if you murdered a person it just depends. Don’t be corrupted. Demons are like that if we go ballistic, which is scary even for us. We don’t mean to be bad, we’re just not those goody two shoes angels. 

With high morals that I cannot stand, I don’t mix well but they have pure hearts which are lovely. Angels and Demons do fight, friendly fights and duels over little things. Epic battles are only meant when catching one that broke the rules of Hell or Heaven. We don’t guide people to sin, it really is just them and their choice. Punishing them is our forte. Police for the afterlife. Heaven is just your fantasy coming true. A beautiful and wonderful place, really. Coming from a demon, many should be wanting to get into Heaven. Don’t try to be good for the sake of going to Heaven, be genuinely good. Nobody wants fakes. Nobody. Not even Hell. I mean when it comes to a case when somebody to purposely doing bad things to get to Hell, you get sent to Heaven and get punished. Like hell nah we don’t want a bad wannabe. 

I talked to Ikara about my broken up memories. One was a memory of a beautiful long-haired man and it seemed of the ages when horses were being used. It was in an alternate universe.

It does get confusing when different universes come into play, but there will always be one Hell and Heaven that group this lot of universes. Hell and Heaven are huge, infinitely huge. God, Satan, Angels and Demons have to do a lot of work to handle these infinite amount of people but it is quite okay. It’s just one person but in different universes, personalities all the same. I don’t remember how many universes there are even though I should know as I am royalty but it’s not all bad. 

A beautiful long-haired man that seemed to be my lover. He didn’t know that I was a demon. We had a peaceful life for a while until we went into war. Little things like archery practices and buying groceries at the markets. Without technology, we were so productive and happy. I could see our smiles, our big smiles. I don’t remember his name, but all I knew was that he was lovely. In that time, my last memory of him was excruciating. We went to war and he got badly injured. We lay on my arms as I lay down crying. Trying my best to do something about his wounds, it was against the rules to use my magic that might disrupt the time. They won’t allow me even if I tried. I looked into his eyes and I cried and cried. My heart ached, looking at him in pain. His last few words were, 

“It’s okay, I’ll meet you in Heaven.”

I cried even more and like multiple stabs went through my heart. I couldn’t see him in Heaven. I’m not allowed to. 

“I can’t,” I mumbled to him while I cried.

“I believe you will.”

He died in my arms with that belief. It has been a few thousand years after that tragic life, but I haven’t got to meet him in Heaven yet. Will God and the Angels allow me? I cried whenever I thought of this memory. I remembered this life the most. 

I had small memory of another life. Another alternate universe of a beautiful blonde man that seemed wealthy and royalty. We were near the fireplace, it was dark but the mood felt warm. The room had many bookshelves and I was sitting on a comfortable chair reading a book. The man approached me and teased me before giving me a passionate kiss. His eyes seemed sad. I wonder how my story ended with him. There was an anime that sparked this memory. Well, the authorities said that there will be hints of my previous lives. I should finish the manga and see how it ends. I wonder what memories would come up if I read it fully. 

These two lives were the most vivid. I have many more but I can’t really remember much or they’re just insignificant little memories that never told what life I had. Ikara is not allowed to reveal what happened but she said what she thought of me back then.

“You were a brave warrior that I respected in that memory.”

“Wow that’s surprising.”

“It is, isn’t? How times have changed.”

“The other short memory of that blonde man you remember, you were a stunningly beautiful woman. Like a fairy. Your relationship with him was a rollercoaster, would rate it as one of the most difficult relationships.”

“I’m curious now.”

“You’ll remember back all your lives when you are finished with this life. Just hope this life won’t be sad.” 

That’s right, my memories will only be erased when I enter a new life so that my past memories will not affect my present life decisions. 

I have another memory which is absolutely frightening. I went insane with anger. I killed everyone and I was in so much pain. I don’t know if I loved anyone romantically, but all I know it was a consequence of knowing my past memories when I lived. Which reminded me of the anime, Seven Deadly Sins. I related a lot to Meliodas. His relationship with Elizabeth and their history is beautiful and tragic. I think that I will be in as much pain as Meliodas if I ever remembered my past memories that I might not be able to control myself. Meliodas will soon control himself though. 

I failed in that memory. I failed to control my emotions that burst out. I wonder if another life with my full memories will come. I want to control my emotions and live a happy life. There was a thought, a thought that I have thought about for many years.

“What if I became human?” I asked as I looked Ikara in the eye.

“You shouldn’t.” She looked away.

“You’re the princess for Hell’s sake. Hell needs you to be kept in order.” She tried to explain.

“I’m not the only one with that capability.”

“You can’t and you shouldn’t. Stop thinking of that possibility.” 

“Why?” I growled a little.

“You’ve asked this too many times through the many lives you’ve gone through. I know the end.”

I wondered more on how I was back a few lives. How I lived, how I acted and how my life is. Currently, I am obviously suffering with the loss of my memories but I thought of a drama that I watched which gave me a new perspective. If I am not wrong the drama is called the Goblin, a goblin who had lived for many years with all his memories intact and he is suffering. Yet, there is the grim reaper who is curious about his past life and does not have his memories. They share a painful history that is filled with wrong decisions and mistakes.

Still, I am curious even though I know it will bring me pain as I rather be revealed all the truth than being lied to. Being hidden from something just gets me frustrated. I know it is to protect me or protect others but I will handle it in my own way.

I sat up, scratching my head as I looked displeased with the state I am now. I hopped off my bed, slightly missing the bed underneath that I pulled off as a book dropped to the floor. Ikara circled around me, annoying my view. 

“I wish not to see you now, you’ve been too secretive,” I hissed.

“Rules they say.”

I searched for a specific literature book that I had my eye on and bought it impulsively. This girl’s birthday was on 14 March, she is a Pisces and saw a book of it. Knowing it does not have anything to do with astrology, I still bought it anyways as it lured me in. Could it be another piece to my memory? 

I heard a shuffling of books and turned around. The sound came from my iPad, somebody had entered the Discord voice channel. The thought of him joining made me immediately jumping on my bed and grabbing my iPad. I checked on who it was and the stars aligned for me. 

“Hello.” I tried to hide the excitement in my voice.

“Hi, what are you doing now?” he asked.

I chatted happily, but had to keep myself composed. I signaled to Ikara to shoo off. No one can hear her, but surely she would have disturbed and teased me. The thought came back again. “What if I became human?”

This thought bothered me. Ikara said she knew “the end” and I guessed that it wasn’t a happy ending from her tone. I wondered if it was even possible. I wondered how does a demon become a human. I wondered about many things. I tried to distract myself from these thoughts by talking to him, yet I worried. 

If I ever had a long-term future with a partner, I worry for them. My past memories never seem to like my partners. Ended tragically. Heartache and heartbreak. Can I handle that? I wouldn’t want my partner to suffer because of me. I worry for those I genuinely liked. I should, by right, shun myself from love as I have that stupid title. “Destruction”, I would eventually destroy something or someone. I am somewhat a curse, this curse of happiness. 

I was still not sure whether I was mature or not. I have seen relationships where they shared the pain together. I was still not sure whether that was just selfish or too selfless. 

For now, I will like whoever I please. 

It was just another long night of chatting and playing with some friends, including him. Another long night with crazed thoughts and tears. The next morning, would just be another day with regret of act. 

Until, I took off this mask.


End file.
